This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power reciprocating saws including jigsaws and other reciprocating saws are generally referred to in the trade as “recip” saws. These saws incorporate reciprocating drive shafts. The drive shafts can operate to drive generally linear saw blades along a predetermined path so as to provide one of a rectilinear or orbital cutting action.
In a conventional manner, the saw blades used with such power tools can be attached to the reciprocating drive shafts through a blade holder having a slot for receiving the saw blade and a set screw which can be received in a hole in the blade. The blade can be clamped in place relative to the reciprocating drive shaft through tightening of the set screw. While this conventional manner of saw blade attachment has proven to be generally satisfactory and commercially successful, it is nonetheless desirable to provide an improved blade clamping mechanism.